Baking a Love
by Tetra Zelda
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando los PokeDex Holders de Sinnoh se reúnan en la mansión Berlitz para hornear un pastel? ¿Pearl y Platinum se confesaran sus sentimientos? Lose Pésimo Summary pero denme una oportunidad xD Entren y lean -w-


**_Mi primer One-Shot e historia subida :S, Bueno este One-Shot es con ayuda de mi Senpai Red20. Disfrútenlo :3_**

* * *

Baking a Love

Ya era de tarde en la lujosa mansión Berlitz. Platinum había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos/guardaespaldas para que le ayudaran a hacer un pastel. Ella tenía muchas ganas de intentar hacer algo por cuenta propia y lo que más quería hacer en ese instante era un pastel, invitando así al dúo de comedia en Sinnho para que le ayudasen con esa labor.

Platinum bajo de las escaleras para recibir a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa y abrazar a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, dejándolos sonrojados por tal acto.

Luego ella los guió hacia la cocina, Los chicos quedaron impresionados de lo enorme que era.

- Guau, señorita, su cocina es estupenda – le dijo un estupefacto Diamond a su amiga mientras admiraba el espacioso lugar.

- Es cierto Platinum. Aquí cabría mi casa – le respondió igual de perplejo como Diamond lo hizo, un atónito Pearl mientras veía minuciosamente el lugar con un rostro que demostraba asombro.

- Por su parte, la heredera Berlitz no entendía por qué tanto asombro de sus amigos, pues para ella el tamaño de su cocina era de lo más normal.

- Bueno no es tan grande – dijo ella viendo su cocina.

- Señorita, este lugar podría almacenar inclusive a veinte Tauros como los de Pearl - le respondió sorprendido aún mientras iba a ver con Lax las alacenas del lugar. - Eso es cierto, aunque terminarían destrozando el lugar… Claro, si es que hubieran Tauros aquí – mencionó Pearl en broma por lo mencionado de su amigo.

- Bueno, nosotros tenemos un rancho afuera, no sé si quepan – respondió Platinum con una expresión pensativa para averiguar si cabrían en la cocina.

- No, no, no. Solo bromeaba señorita, solo eso – intervino Pearl asustado, tratando de evitar que hiciera algo como eso.

Los chicos de Sinnho empezaron a preparar el pastel con una receta que había escogido ella misma y siendo dirigidos por Diamond que es el experto en ese tipo de cosas que tiene que ser con cocina.

Diamond ayudaba a la señorita con la receta, mientras Pearl con ayuda de Chahiko y Chimhiko, bajaban más ingredientes de las enormes alacenas.

Mientras se encontraban vaciando y mezclando cada ingrediente del libro, Diamond se acercaba demasiado a la señorita Berlitz, para darle así mejor las instrucciones a su amiga, algo que molestaba mucho a su amigo Pearl, pues simplemente con verlos tan alegres hacía que le diera un vuelco en el corazón.

- "¿De qué tanto se ríen esos dos?" – se dijo Pearl con molestía al ver a ambos chicos tan cerca. - Y así es cómo debe de batir la masa – le explicó un sonriente Diamond a Platinum mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y con su mano ayudaba a que ella batiera la masa del pastel.

La situación se ponía un poco intensa entre esos dos, a lo que un molesto Pearl intentaba disimular su enojo provocado porque su mejor amigo estaba tan cerca de la señorita.

- Muchas gracias Diamond, ya estoy entiendo cómo hacerlo – dijo ella contenta de que, con ayuda de sus mejores amigos aprendiera a hacer algo por sí misma.

- No se preocupe señorita, para eso estamos los dos. Para servirle – le respondió con esa misma sonrisa tranquila que tiene mientras seguía ayudándole por la espalda.

Pearl no pudo resistir más verlos cerca que sus celos que tenía contra su mejor amigo hizo que sin querer, tuviera un accidente, vaciándose la harina sobre él.

- Oh, cielos. Ya me ensucie – dijo Pearl molesto mientras se sacudía la harina. Diamond: Deberías subir a limpiarte Pearl – le comentó un serio Diamond mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

- Creo que tienes razón Dia... – respondió serio mientras se disculpaba y subía a aquel cuarto de limpieza.

Platinum estaba muy impresionada, Pearl no era de aquellos chicos que eran distraídos, al contrario era de los que siempre estaban atentos a todo lo que hacían, así que se preocupo. - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Pearl? Él nunca es distraído, mejor iré a verlo – pensó ella. - Diamond disculpa, e olvidado algo en mi habitación, ya vuelvo – dijo ella a su amigo.

- E-Está bien... Con cuidado señorita – le dijo Diamond mientras veía partir a su amiga. Mientras tanto en el cuarto del baño que se encontraba en el piso de arriba de la mansión, Pearl estaba sacudiendo la harina de su camisa para poder limpiarse mejor. Se sentía estúpido por haberse comportado así frente a la señorita Berlitz. ¿Qué derecho tiene de comportarse así? Y por otro lado. ¿Por qué sintió enojo que Diamond estuviera tan pegado a ella?

- Soy un estúpido – se dijo mientras golpeaba lo poco de agua que había en el lavabo que estaba frente a él.

El rubio medito un poco más la situación. Sentía como su corazón latía mucho por su amiga, pero no podía sentirse enamorado por ella. Eran de clases diferentes. Además, son amigos. No podía hacer eso.

- Vamos Pearl. Tranquilízate, tienes que calmarte – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se llenaba la cara con agua –. No puedes sentir eso ahora. Puedes controlarte. Vamos. Ella es tu amiga. Solo eso. Y ella no te ve así.

Toc-toc. Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta del otro lado del baño hacía que saliera de sus pensamientos, pero Pearl no quizo dignarse a abrir la puerta. Solo que en el otro lado se encontraba la chica que lo mantenía embobado. Platinum, quien estaba del otro lado del baño estaba nerviosa, desde hace tiempo que ella sentía algo especial por Pearl pero no sabía lo que era, no sentía lo mismo por Diamond, solo sentía amistad por él, pero con Pearl era diferente, cada vez que lo veía se ponía nerviosa, y su corazón le latía muy fuerte.

- Pearl disculpa, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo ella temerosa.

- "Maldición, lo que me faltaba" - se maldijo internamente Pearl mientras se giraba a ver la puerta -. N-No, aún no señorita. Espereme abajo - pidió Pearl temeroso de que entrara, aún estaba sin su camisa puesta -. Aún tengo que limpiarme bien, no sé preocupe.

- ¿Que?-Dijo ella entrando, ya que no había escuchado.

La chica de cabellos largos y oscuros entro, mirando a Pearl se sonrojo violentamente mientras temblaba ya que ver a Pearl sin su camisa no era algo que se veia todos los dias. De alguna forma sintió que se veía muy bien.

- P-P-Pearl… P-Perdón… Y-Yo no q-quería.

La pokedex especialista de Sinnho se le veía muy nerviosa y demasiado sonrojada por su entrada inoportuna al cuarto de baño que no pudo quitar su vista del cuerpo de su amigo.

- E-Este... Señorita... – Pearl solo le dio un pequeño empujón para que saliera del cuarto del baño y volvió a cerrar la puerta azotándosela a sus espaldas –. Q-Que feo se sintió eso... – murmuró Pearl sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda mientras se recargaba en la puerta esperando estar ahora sí solo y en paz.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta, Platinum solo sintió que el corazón se le salía por lo que vio hace pocos segundos y la imagen que había observado dentro solo hacía que se ruborizara.

- V-Valla nunca pensé que Pearl se viera tan bien sin camisa... No. ¿En qué estoy pensando? – se regañó a si misma mientras movía la cabeza negatoriamente, por pensar en algo pervertido –. Mejor bajo ya paso mucho tiempo, Diamond debe de estar todavía abajo – dijo ella mientras bajaba aun sonrojada.

Después de aquel incidente, la situación fue mejorando por un tiempo, o eso era lo que parecían mantener frente a su mejor amigo Diamond, que estaba dándole los últimos toques finales al pastel que estaban haciendo. Pearl no podía mirar fijamente a los ojos de Platinum y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban con la de otro, en una milésima de segundos volvían a desviarlas del uno contra el otro. Diamond decidió tomar una iniciativa mientras que el pastel se quedaba en el horno.

- Oigan chicos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película? – les preguntó un animado Dia a ambos chicos.

- ¿Ver una película? – preguntó Pearl sorprendido por la idea -. "Bueno, eso me sacará esos pensamientos de mientras" - se dijo con entusiasmo para olvidar lo de momentos atrás en el baño.

- Claro, vamos a la sala - dijo ella mientras los encaminaba hacia la sala –. "Gracias a Dios que a Diamond se le ocurrió esa idea, así podremos olvidarlo"- pensó ella mientras caminaba un poco sonrojada por recordar aquel incidente.

Al estar todos de acuerdo con la idea de Diamond, los tres se sentaron en un sillón frente al televisor gigante del cuarto de estar de la mansión Berlitz, sintiendo que estaban en una sala de cine privado y siendo atendidos por un carrito de dulces, cortesía del señor Sebastian. Los tres estaban disfrutando de la película que estaba ahí, aunque era una de esas tontas cursis y románticas películas de Jubilife, a Platinum le encantaba saber más sobre ese tipo de cosas. Solo que la situación seguía siendo incomoda entre ella y Pearl. Su único alivio para ellos era que él estaba en medio de los dos. Por su parte, Platinum sentía mucha curiosidad por esas películas, esos géneros le hacían recordar lo que ella sentía por Pearl. Ella volteaba a verlo de reojo de vez en cuando pero como Diamond estaba en medio le resultaba difícil, solo podía verlo bien cuando Diamond se agachaba para agarrar dulces del carrito de dulces que tenían cerca de ellos.

- "Me preguntó que estará pensando la señorita Berlitz con esta película" – se dijo Pearl un poco indiferente del televisor viendo a la chica de vez en cuando sin prestarle atención al aparato que tenía enfrente –. "Seguro a ella ya le importa un poco más este tipo de cosas. Es normal, ya esta creciendo".

Y por el lado de Platinum, la chica estaba muy concentrada en aquella película. Más que nada por las escenas románticas que hacían latir su corazón como una loca enamorada, siendo atrapada por la protagonista e imaginándose estar en sus zapatos, viviendo la vida tan humilde que tenía la chica del aparato que transmitía aquellas bellas imágenes y divagando mucho de ello en su mente.

- "Valla esto es muy interesante" – pensó ella mientras seguía mirando muy concentrada la pantalla.

- "Vamos Pearl. Aunque esta pelicula diga que el amor pasa fronteras, tú sabes que esto es ficción, solo ficción" - se regañó el rubio mientras veía molesto la película.

- "¿Cuando aparecerán los comerciales? Tengo ganas de ir" – se quejó un impaciente Diamond por esperar tanto a que esos "benditos" comerciales aparecieran en el televisor.

Mientras que la película seguía su ritmo. En un momento intermedio dentro de esta en la programación, algo dio un gran alivio para el chico de cabellos negros del grupo y eso era que al fin aparecían los eternos comerciales que aparecen siempre en cada cosa que ahí en televisión. Diamond se levantó de su asiento con suma rapidez y se paro frente a sus amigos para decirles:

- Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que ir a hacer algo... O si no me muero aquí - dijo Diamond tratando de no sonar grosero para decir que iba al baño.

Y con esto, dejo detrás de él una estela de humo para poder "despejar su mente y tranquilizar su alma" en el baño, dejando a esos dos solos, con una atmosfera totalmente incomoda por no tener a su amigo junto a ellos dos.

- Hem... "¿Y ahora qué hago?" - se quejo Pearl al no saber que decir con la señorita a su lado -. ¿Qué le parece la película hasta ahora señorita?

Platinum estaba muy nerviosa de estar nuevamente a solas con Pearl.

- "Oh no, ¿Y a hora qué hago?" – sé preguntó mentalmente, desesperada –. Pues me parece muy interesante, ¿y a ti Pearl? – dijo ella ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Este... Sí, me parece interesante también – le respondió nervioso mientras giraba su mirada a otro lado –. "Y cursi, muy cursi y surrealista" – terminó de decir en su mente algo molesto por la situación.

- Y… ¿Qué te parecen este género de películas Pearl? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- "Aterradoras, más porque me torturan estando junto a ti sin decirte lo que siento" – se dijo así mismo mientras temblaba por la vista que le profería Platinum – Este... M-Me agradan un poco – le respondió con una sonrisa forzada mientras desviaba su mirada –. ¿Y a usted señorita?

- Pues se me hacen interesantes – dijo un poco nerviosa –. "En especial porque me hacen recordar lo que siento por ti Pearl" – pensó ella un poco triste.

- Oh... Ya veo – dijo él pensativo mientras miraba a otro lado –. "Bueno, es normal que a ella le guste este dijo de cosas. Es una chica despues de todo... Y una linda... Rayos, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" – se regañó él en su mente mientras intentaba ser indiferente a Platinum.

El ambientes estaba invadido por un incomodo silencio, mientras que los 2 intentaban evadir la mirada del otro.

-"¡¿Dónde está Diamond?!" – se preguntó ella en su mente, desesperada.

- "¿Y ese chiquillo dónde esta ahora?" – se preguntó Pearl mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a su amigo –. Señorita, ya vuelvo.

Platinum se quedo atónita al ver a su amigo subir por la enorme escalera, pero al menos pudo respirar un poco más cómoda, debido a que ya no sentía presión de seguir pasando otro minuto más de aquella atmósfera tan pesada, puesto que no podían ni verse y ya no tenían más temas de discusión.

- Menos mal, estaba muy incómoda – dijo ella con cierto tono de alivio.

Enseguida, Pearl salió corriendo de ahí sin esperar respuesta de su amiga hasta que llego al cuarto de baño y estaba vacío.

- ¿Dónde estará? – se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

- ¿Dónde está quien, Pearl? - le preguntó su amigo desde la espalda de él.

- ¡Aaah! Dia. No, quiero decir Diamond. No me des un susto así - le respondió molesto su amigo mientras respiraba agitadamente del susto.

- Bueno, ¿y a quien buscabas? – preguntó su amigo en tono inocente como siempre. - A ti te estaba buscando. Habías tardado en bajar.

- Oh, eso – respondió Diamond con una gran sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía unos ojos soñadores -. Es que tú y la señorita se veían tan bien juntos que decidí no molestarlos – le respondió su amigo muy sonriente mientras se balanceaba de su sitio.

- No digas tonterías. Ella no siente tal cosa por mí. Somos amigos, y además ella es una dama y yo solo un simple entrenador – le dijo con mucha cólera en su voz por lo que le decía su amigo y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Y cómo sabes que ella no siente algo por ti? – la pregunta calmó un rato a Pearl dejándolo pensando con el puño congelado en el aire antes de arrematarle con otro más.

- No es mala idea... Pero... ¿Cómo se lo digo? – sé preguntó él un poco sonrojado e intimidado por la idea.

- ¿Qué tal si van a ver el pastel? Yo creo que ya esta listo y con algo dulce puede que sea más fácil llevar la plática sin problemas – le respondió sonriente mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. - Bien, pero si hay un inconveniente y me dice que no le gusto, yo mismo te mato – le respondió un iracundo Pearl mientras le seguía.

- Bien, bien. Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso – le respondió su amigo a lo que era cierto, pues si no, moriría y sabía a que Pearl iba en serio.

Los dos bajaron hasta la sala sin más que decir. Diamond bajo primero con una gran sonrisa debido a lo que había hablado con su mejor amigo, y por el lado de Pearl, este se acercó a Platinum para hacerle la pregunta de:

- Señorita, ¿vamos a ver qué tal va el pastel? – preguntó con el rostro rojo y tratando de sonar lo más serio posible al momento que extendía su mano frente al rostro de Platinum.

Platinum estaba confundida y nerviosa del acercamiento tan repentino de Pearl, pero esos ojos anaranjados que tenía su amigo la tenían hipnotizada que tardó un momento en responderle.

- Este... Claro – dijo ella nerviosa, mientras iban a ver el pastel.

Ya al llegar a la cocina, Pearl se acerco al horno y pudo ver que olía exquisito, ya estaba perfecto y listo para que sea sacado del horno. El rubio hizo lo necesario para sacar el pastel de ahí con cuidado, siendo vigilado muy de cerca de Platinum, pues quería

aprender aún mejor sobre eso y más aún, no quería apartarse ni un centímetro de él, hasta que el pastel fue puesto sobre la mesa. El dejo de verse sonriente y su rostro cambio inmediatamente a una seria poniéndose frente a Platinum.

- Señorita... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – pidió el nervioso mientras clavaba su mirada en la de Platinum.

Platinum estaba muy contenta por que el pastel había salido muy bien, Pero en unos instantes, cambio a nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

- C-Claro Pearl.-Dijo ella intentando esconder su nerviosismo.-

- Este... Bueno... Solo espero que la pregunta que le haga no le sea algo ofensiva – le dijo él tragando saliva mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

- S-Si.-Dijo muy sonrojada por la cercanía de Pearl.

- B-Bueno... ¿T-Tienes?... ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste? - preguntó él en un hilo diciendo lo último casi en un silencio.

- B-Bueno Y-Yo creo que s-si – dijo ella muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

- ¿E-En serio? - Pearl sintió un vuelco en el corazón, no sabía si continuar preguntantole por quien sería, pero tenía que estar seguro de eso –. ¿Es alguien que conozca acaso? – preguntó él decidido a saberlo todo. Inclusive si eso significaba terminar con el corazón roto.

- Si, es alguien que conoces muy bien – dijo ella temerosa de que se enterara que era él.

- ¿E-En serio? - volvió a preguntar él pero más sorprendido tratando de ser fuerte para la siguiente respuesta, aunque su mente divagaba de inmediato sacando candidatos de la nada –. "Rayos... Es Diamond, seguro. Se veía muy cariñosa con él. O si no... Podría ser Roark... No, él es mayor que ella... Y ese chico rico que nos presentó el otro día que era hijo de los amigos de su familia"

- S-Si – dijo ella –. Y dime Pearl ¿A-A ti t-te g-gusta alguien? – dijo ella con su corazón muy acelerado.

- "Maldición Pearl. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta situación?" - se maldijo el rubio mientras giraba su vista en la de ella - S-Sí... Me gusta alguien. La amo inmensamente pero... Creo que ella no me ama. Además... Está muy lejos de mis esperanzas... - le confesó con la voz entrecortada mientras seguía sin verle a los ojos.

- V-Valla, No Te-Te preocupes Pearl, Yo se que ella Si-Si te corresponde.-Dijo ella intentando aguantar las lagrimas, cosa que no le salió bien ya que inesperadamente se le salieron unas lagrimas. Ya que oír eso de proveniente de Pearl, le dio una tristeza inmensa.

- ¿Cómo estás segura de eso? Ella es de una clase muy diferente de mí. ¿Cómo podría sentir un afecto una chica tan bella y pura como ella con alguien como yo? – le preguntó molesto Pearl mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas de sus ojos. No quería hacerla llorar, pero no podía contenerse al imaginar que ella lo puede tener todo.

-¡N-No digas eso! – le gritó con más lagrimas en los ojos –. A ella no le debe de importar eso, ella te querrá por lo que eres, y además tu también tienes mucho, eres lindo, tierno y estoy segura de que harías lo que sea para protegerla - gritó ella ya al final, inundándose en un llanto por tan repentina declaración.

- S-Señorita... – murmuró sorprendido de tantas palabras de apoyo que tenía ella ante él, se sentía halagado y por un momento imaginó que era él de quien ella estaba enamorada

–. L-Lo siento. No era mi intención gritarle así – se disculpó tomándola entre sus brazos para que dejara de llorar -. Pero... Creo que solo me ve como un amigo y ya.

- Yo no te veo como un amigo, yo siento algo muy especial por ti – dijo ella entre sollozos –. T-Tengo mucha envidia de la chica que se ha ganado tu corazón – dijo ella calmándose un poco y abrazándolo más fuerte.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Platinum? – pidió él levantando el rostro de la chica con su mano apoyando la barbilla de ella sobre esta.

- Y-Yo T-Te amo Pearl.-Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Q-Qué dices? - Pearl casi se desmaya ante tal confesión. No estaba preparado para oírlo de parte de ella.

- ¡Te amo! Te amo Pearl desde la primera vez que te vi – dijo ella gritándolo mientras se aferraba a él.

- Platinum... Yo... – Pearl trago saliva y se quedo mudo por un instante, no sabía cómo empezar a decirle que sentía lo mismo por ella.

- ¿T-Tu qué Pearl? – preguntó ella curiosa.

- Yo... ¡Yo también te amo! - gritó Pearl mientras abrazaba a Platinum más fuerte a su pecho -. Te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! Desde la primera vez que te vi y... No podía evitar sentir esto porque tu eres una chica de clase alta y yo solo un humilde entrenador pokémon - le dijo él en un llanto mientras seguía aferrándose a Platinum -. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes... Yo... Soy un idiota.

- ¡P-Pearl - dijo ella muy sorprendida –. A mi no me interesa de que clase seas, no me interesa. A mí solo me importa lo que tú eres, es por eso que me enamore profundamente de ti – dijo ella abrazándolo igual de fuerte y muy contenta de que el sintiera lo mismo que ella.

- Platinum...

- P-Pearl – dijo ella sonrojada mientras se perdía en los ojos anaranjados de él.

Pearl se quedo embobado por un rato a los ojos de la chica que le devolvía el abrazo, pero más que eso lo tenía así, y eso eran sus dulces y cálidos labios. Tenía ganas de saborearlos y saber lo que se sentía tocarlos con los suyos. No lo dudo por más tiempo y en un rápido movimiento, levanto la vista de Platinum para que quedara atrapada con la de él y la beso profundamente, demostrándole correctamente sus sentimientos a los de ella, los cuales también ella le correspondió, pues de un momento a otro, la sorpresa que tuvo por tal acto cambio a uno de pasión. Movían sus labios al compás del otro, era un momento mágico para los dos. Platinum siguió sus instintos y rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello del chico que la aprisionaba con sus masculinos brazos, revolviendo sus cabellos y enredando sus dedos entre ellos hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo cortar ese dulce momento que tenían los dos. Viéndose con pudor en ese instante, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ahora sentían que habían cruzado una barrera. Ya no eran amigos como se suponía, pero eso ya no les importaba por ahora, lo que les importaba ahora era seguir con eso.

Plap-Plap-Plap. Ese momento mágico fue interrumpido por unos aplausos provenientes de la entrada de la cocina.

- Felicitaciones. Ya era hora de que ustedes dos se contentaran – dijo Diamond entre aplausos y una gran sonrisa tranquila mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Dia, no, quiero decir Diamond. ¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó un molesto Pearl a su amigo por interrumpir ese momento mágico.

- Ya, ya. Solo tuve curiosidad de que ustedes no regresaban con el pastel. Pero como veo que sí lo sacaron, creo que es momento de adornarlo - respondió Dia con la misma sonrisa tranquila que solo él tiene –. Así que vayamos a prepararlo. ¿Les parece?

- C-Claro – dijo ella nerviosa todavía por lo que acababa de suceder con Pearl.

- S-Sí – respondió el rubio un poco sonrojado y azorado por la situación anterior.

Luego de eso, los tres disfrutaron del resto del día con el pastel que habían hecho con mucho esmero, pero más que nada, Platinum y Pearl disfrutaban de su nueva relación como novios, ya que luego de confesarse tan amargamente, el dulce sabor del pastel en sus bocas y de sus caricias hacían que eso quedara en el olvido, solo recordando las cosas buenas de ese dulce momento.

* * *

**Bueno, mi primer One-Shot e historia subida aquí! Espero la hayan disfrutado, si les gusto ya saben Review :3**


End file.
